Jason Allen
Jedi Master Jason Allen was a Jedi General who was born on Earth and was taken to Coruscant to do his Jedi training. Jason was then sent to earth to command the Earth Forces. The Earth Clone Forces or ECF was used to go into wars as back up for the regular armed forces. Jason was promoted to Jedi Earth Commander General after his brave actions on Irun. He saved many soldiers from ordinace. Earth Forces During his time at the Jedi Temple, Jason was selected out of many Jedi to go to Earth and protect everyone. Many Jedi dropped out of the choosing and Jason was choosen to lead the Earth Clone Forces down on Earth. "Jedi Master Jason Allen, chosen you have been, for the Clone Earth Forces. Take a battalion of Clones to earth you will." said Master Yoda. Jason said thank you and was down on Earth the next day. Learning anew Whilst he was on Earth for the first time he was met by Army General Shelia Bombarded who was surprised a Jedi would want to help the people in the army. "Welcome to Earth, Jason. You know for a person from outter space you have a perfectly awesome name.." "I'm the only one with a half decent name.." "Alright these are your barracks. And you will be helping us take back Irun, with shear overwhelming power. We have been here for years and haven't made any ground. We are hoping you can help us." "As General of ECF that is why I am here." Sheila nodded and said "Here is a map of the battle ground you take this one." Taking the Capital After much discussion and violence Jason and his men took back Irun after 34 hours. The threat of attack was over and all the enemies all but bodies. They now had to take the Capital of Irun, Kyrzal. Kyrzal was protected and was used to hide the people who managed to escape the fire fight. "General Allen. You have done well to come this far. Us having no casualties or deaths is something of a reward. Kyrzal, we've been told is more dangerous than Irun." Jason then said "Don't worry Sheila. Earth Clone Forces will take it back don't you worry." Jason ignited his blade and started his attack. "FOR EARTH!" said the Clones. Down they went, the terrorists and all the war mongers as well as the hiders. Jason was fighting back bullets, explosions and ordinance attacks. Jason had a great run which lead him to city hall. City hall was less protected then the city. Jason got in a stabbed all the mongers and arrested another. The Capital was theirs. After 46 gruelling hours Irun and its Capital was theirs. Celebrations Celebration were a call in the area. It was a war that deserved a win. Celebrations were everywhere, on the news and every other channel. Jason Allen was hailed a hero and then a statue erected in his honour. ECF called home The ECF was called home but Jason told them to stay and fight on for Earth as it was important. Jason was then told by Master Obi-wan to come back to Coruscant for something big. "Obi-wan I cannot come back because I am in the middle of helping the General take back the capital of Gihgha, and they need me. I cannot come back." Jason ended communication and helped fight the battle. Death During the winter months Jason was serving in the desert of Gaunla when he was struck down with a virus and couldn't continue. He then made a comeback and then died later the night came back. The post-mortem showed his lungs failed him meaning what had has was a severe case of Pneumonia that buried his lungs in fluid.